Disturbed
by yukitenshixxx
Summary: Fuji is at Tezuka's house for the weekend without the parents. they have find the perfect way to pass time but what if they get disturbed? Happy Birthday Fuji Syusuke! sorry summary sucks please read.    not really sure about rating could be M


OTANJOBI OMEDETOU! (Sorry if it's misspelled)

So Happy Birthday Fuji! ^^ You're my favourite character of all times and you will definitely stay that. Much love from one of your numerous fans and from Tezuka of course ;p.

(yeah I know I'm crazy :p)

Okay, so my readers I promised I would upload a new story on Fuji's birthday and I did. The only thing is it isn't really the one I had planned. I wasn't able to finish it in time, so sorry about that. But I still had this one, which was already for a part written. It was supposed to be a smut story but when writing I kind of made a twist to it. Just read and you'll find out. But the first part is a bit plot less and well the start of a lemon so to say. ^^

It's the first time I wrote a sex scene (well foreplay scene) this explicit. So I know I suck at it, if you got tips, please tell them to me. ^^ But in the end this story ended up as a sort of sequel to another story I want to write. So you will find a prologue to this story sometime when I'm ready with undeserved punishment and then this one will make much more sense. ^^

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>2 anime verhaal<strong>

**FUJI'S POV**

So here I was in the house of my boyfriend, we were together for three weeks now and this was the second time I stayed at his house. His parents were away for the weekend so he had asked me if I could stay with him during that time. Of course I gladly said yes to him.

We had eaten dinner and watched some TV, but since there was nothing on it we decided to just go upstairs. He walked behind me as we walked up the stairs; I teasingly started to sway my hips more, knowing that he would definitely notice that.

I walked in his room and when to sit straight on the bed next to where I had put my bag for the weekend earlier this evening. I smiled at him as he looked at me. He was still standing at the door, which was now closed, with his arms crossed and he had this disdainful look on his handsome face.

"What's wrong?" I innocently asked.

"Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't shake your hips like that," he strictly said.

"Saa,…I do remember something like that. But didn't you say that I wasn't allowed to do that when others were around. And right now, Mitsu, I don't see anyone else in this room except for you."

"…" He didn't react to that since I was right.

"Besides, Mitsu, You don't mind do you? If I shake my hips like this," I said as I stood up again and walked closer to him as I swayed my hips in a tantalizing way. I stopped as I stood right in front of him. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me even closer. One hand came under my chin as he lifted it and then came down with his head so our lips touched. It was instantly very passionate, our tongues tangling into each other, caressing the inside of the other's mouth. My arms went around his neck as his hand moved to my back.

We parted and I seductively looked at him. His eyes had darkened slightly by the lust starting to build up in his body.

"I assume that's a no," I said smiling at him.

"You're a real tease do you know that?" Tezuka asked.

"Mm, maybe. But you love me, don't you?"

"Ah" he said in a gentle tone as he gave me a quick peck on my lips. I wanted more of his lips against mine so I went back to take a kiss from him. This kiss was a tender and loving one, but slowly the passion rose as well. My tongue licked his lips as I asked for entrance which he willingly gave me. I caressed his tongue and then cooed it out of his mouth to slowly suck it a bit. He moaned softly at this and let me be. I tangled one of my hands in his hair because I liked the feel of his soft hair falling trough my fingers.

When I stopped playing with his tongue, he immediately took action and turned the tables around. He started to kiss me and he took control of it, exploring my mouth as he had done so many times already. Still every kiss I had with him, felt like the first kiss. It was sweet and loving, yet passionate and exciting.

Soon Tezuka's hands were on the underside of my back right above my ass. He then slowly slid his hands under my shirt caressing my skin and I moaned in response. He got the hint and kept on going. His hands were on my naked skin, one was on the middle of my back caressing it, circling with his fingers, tracing the lines on my back while his other hand was slowly moving forward to my chest.

The kisses from earlier this evening when we were supposedly watching TV had started to get to him. He became more forward than he already was and more daring. When we parted I looked up at him to see a small grin playing on his lips and the want in his eyes much clearer than a minute ago.

Tezuka is in a naughty mood I thought happily and smirked a bit into the kiss as our lips met again.

Our lips were still locked; our tongues still tangled with each other, savouring each others taste. His hand had moved up to my torso, touching my abs and following the lines of my muscles slowly moving up. His left hand was still tracing his fingers softly along my back. He then came with his fingers over my right nipple and I shivered a little with pleasure.

Tezuka noticed this and started playing with one of my nipples. We unfortunately had to part because we were out of breath, I panted a little as reaction to the quite literally breath taking kisses. Tezuka didn't come back for another kiss but slowly made his way to my neck placing butterfly kisses along my jaw. His right hand was still playing with my nipples as he moved to the other one. He then kissed and sucked on my neck leaving a red mark there. But that wasn't enough for him, he wanted to let everybody know that I was already taken.

Surprisingly, I learned after we became a couple that he was really protective and didn't like sharing. But I totally didn't mind that, I found it cute and sexy at the same time. I felt his teeth scraping my skin before he bit me and then licked the small drops of blood up.

"mmmmh…. Mitsu…" I moaned as my hand in his hair tightened its grip.

The sensation of his lips on my neck, his hand pinching my nipples, pulling on them was making me really hot and then he had to make it even better. I felt his tongue licking my neck at a place where Tezuka knew that I was really sensitive. He sucked on that place and then bit down as well, leaving another clearly visible mark. I moaned again as I was thinking about pulling his shirt off.

I wanted to trace my fingers over his back and his chest as well, feeling his muscles react to my feathery touches. Hearing his reactions, teasing him and make him want more. He pulled away from my neck and I made use of that opportunity. My hands were instantly at the front of his shirt and began unbuttoning it. Somewhere in the middle he stopped me as he took my hands in his and pulled them away from him. I looked up at him and saw him looking at me with lust in his eyes. I wondered what was wrong and why he had stopped me since it was clear that he wanted it just as bad as me. It had been a week by now since the last time we had sex. So I wanted it now.

"Is there something you want, Syusuke?" Tezuka said in a teasing, seductive tone.

Oh great, he was in _his_ teasing mode. Really when it comes to sex, he changes and becomes even more teasing and sadistic than me. Although I must admit, I wouldn't want it any other way.

I looked defiantly at him and said: "Shirt."

"Is there something wrong with it?" he then said while bringing my hands above me. He changed our positions and stepped forward so I had to step back. He stopped as I was pushed against the door of his room.

"I don't like it," I said pouting a bit while trying my best to look sexy.

"Mmh, is that so? And what do you want me to do then?"

"Get rid of it."

"I'm not sure about that. I do like this shirt. Do you have anything in return?"

"I might, if you come closer," I teased.

He stepped closer to me so our bodies were slightly touching. I moved my body closer to him since I couldn't pull him closer to me with my arms pinned down. He got the point and came closer and pushed me with his body back against the door. Now I was trapped between his body and the door. And I moved my hips towards his, grounding them softly against his, barely touching but clearly there. It wasn't because he was the one teasing now, that I couldn't do that as well.

I moved my hips again this time with a bit more force behind it as I looked at his reaction. He seemed to be straining himself to not just push back and give in to me. I kept teasing him, moving my hips against his in a way that wasn't completely satisfying but enough to drive him crazy.

"Syusuke…." he all but groaned out trying to tell me to put more pressure in my movements.

"Shirt,…Mitsu…" I answered as I grounded against him while moaning out his name trying to coax him even further.

He looked at me for a moment before grounding harder back and losing his control. He still wasn't pulling his shirt off so I stopped moving my hips when he himself started to ground harder so he could get more contact. I smiled innocently at him as he looked at me to question why I stopped moving.

"I'll move again if you pull your shirt off. And I might do more…"

This seemed to convince him as he let go of my wrists and undid the rest of his buttons himself. I grinned happily at him and the moment his shirt fell to the ground I immediately attacked him. I threw my arms around his neck and ground my pelvis hard against him which made him groan. I then kissed him and slowly moved one of my arms over his chest. I stopped kissing him on his lips and moved to his neck, slowly moving down to his chest placing butterfly kisses everywhere I knew he liked.

After a minute of me kissing him everywhere I could he almost groaned out in this still strict tone: "Syuu…bed now…"

"Of course, honey," I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me to the bed. I went to lie down on my back still pulling him with me so he ended up on top of me. I then slid my arms across his neck again and then said: "And now?" while looking as innocently as I could.

"Now, I pull your shirt off," Tezuka answered in his deep very sexy voice.

His hands moved to the bottom of my shirt and then pulled it up all the way over my head. I moaned in response as his hands started to roam my chest. He started kissing me like I had done only minutes ago. As one of his hands moved lower and lower, making my heart beat faster in anticipation.

His hand reached the waistband of my jeans and then he slipped his fingers in, to then move under my boxers and to go even lower. But the moment he was about to touch me there…

…my phone went. He looked up to me and I said that he should ignore it and that it would stop ringing some time soon. And it did stop only seconds later.

So Tezuka started to kiss me again but then my phone went for a second time. I got enough of it and took my phone out of my jeans pocket and picked up without seeing who was calling.

"Yes?" I said in a tone that would make everybody understand that they were definitely interrupting something and annoying me.

"Uhm…Fuji?" the person on the other line said.

I quickly looked at Tezuka to see if he had heard the voice and if so recognised it.

"Yes…Why are you calling?" I asked still sort of annoyed by the fact that he called at this moment and that he is the one calling. But I was concerned as well for my boyfriend's reaction to the one who was calling me.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What do you need?" I said wanting to have this conversation over as soon as I could.

"Do you want to go and do something with me? Tonight?" He asked as my eyes widened slightly and I quickly looked at Tezuka who had instead of a questioning expression a mad one.

"Syusuke, is it that Ito guy?" he said in an angry voice.

Seeing as I didn't reply to him he assumed that it was indeed him. I quickly responded to Ito that I didn't want that. Ito asked why I didn't want it in an angered voice and then Tezuka kind of got even madder and took the phone away from me.

"Because he is currently with me. And you should have learned your lesson by now. He doesn't want you so give up. Syusuke's mine," my boyfriend answered in a cold tone that told everyone to back off.

"Te…Tezuka-san…why…How…"

"He's at my home for the weekend and you just disturbed us. So hang up and don't call him back, ever."

"…Disturbed…you….You two are having sex?"

"We were…But I think that it's none of your business."

"…I want him! Let me hear him moan, please? I want to touch him as well and fuc-"

And at that moment Tezuka hung up and put my phone off. He laid it on the night table next to the bed and then looked at me.

"Syusuke….why didn't you tell me he was bothering you again?" he asked looking at me with a slightly exasperated but mostly worried expression.

"I…I didn't want to worry you. I don't pick up when I see it's him, but I hadn't noticed it was him this time," I explained.

"How did he get your new phone number?"

"I don't know…"

"Syusuke, please tell me when he contacts you again…I don't want him to get close to you again."

"…Hm…." I softly responded.

"Are you okay?" he then asked gently while lifting my chin a bit up so I was looking at him.

"Yeah,…I'm fine. It kind of ruined the mood, didn't it? Haha," I said trying to brush the whole situation of.

He seemed to get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it anymore and hummed in response. He got of off me and lay down beside me, pulling me closer to him in his embrace. I let him move me until I was in his arms and resting against his naked but comfortable chest.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. We still have the rest of the weekend. Just go and sleep," he answered.

I looked up to him and then moved a bit up so I could kiss him and he softly kissed back.

"Thank you," I then said and gave him another peck on his lips before lying down comfortably and close to my boyfriend's warmth.

"Good night, Syusuke."

"Oyasumi, Mitsu."

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

I know! I think it's a bit of a bad story. So please I want to know what everybody thinks so I can improve. So REVIEW ! Please? ^^

I'll start working on the next chapter for undeserved punishment now. ^^

Ja ne xxx


End file.
